Contribute Your Own Alumni Interview
Conducting Your Own Interview Guidelines Interview Length:' '''No minimum length, maximum of 30 minutes, split into 2 parts '''Content:' * Interview between an NGU Exchange Alumni and a second party * Make notes of the types of questions and topics you would like to ask and talk about ahead of time (see sample questions below for ideas) * Can't find someone to interviewer or interviewee? Make a self Interview instead. (Read through questions or make up your own, and answer them as you like) * Editing - Try to edit out lulls in the conversation or portions that are far off-topic/not likely to be relevant or interesting for users of this Wiki. Format: * Video file compatible with Youtube * Audio file * Text Interview (Note: Pictures to accompany both audio files and text interviews would be much appreciated) Submissions:' '''Either upload the file yourself to Youtube and post the link on the Alumni Interview page, or contact Joseph Watson-MacKay at mailto:redstarkoopa@gmail.com to get assistance with adding it to the Wiki. '''Example Interview:' First Alumni Interview with Evan Ma (Insert Link) Sample Questions and Discussion Topics: 'General Questions ' What is your name? Where are you from? What is/was your home University? When did you graduate from the NGU IJS program? 'Alumni Questions ' Do you stay in touch with any of your old classmates at NGU? Have you contacted any of your Japanese teachers after graduating? Have you been back to Japan since finishing the program? Do you have any future plans related to Japanese or Japan? Have you continued to make use and improve your Japanese since leaving NGU? 'Career Questions ' Where are you working now? What do you do for work? Why did you decide to pursue a career related to Japan/Japanese? Can you share some of the steps you took in-between being an exchange student at NGU and where you are today? How did your experience at NGU help you find your first position after graduation? How about your current position? What is the work environment like at your company? What is the work culture like at your company? (If they are working in Japan) How did you make the transition from graduating from your home university to working in Japan? Do you know of any other classmates who are now working in Japan? What kind of work are they doing? Do you know how they found their positions? What would you look for if you were in the position to hire new graduates from NGU? 'NGU Questions ' When you arrived at NGU and started the IJS program, what was your Japanese level like? How was your Japanese level after you completed the program? What kinds of students did you see make the most improvement in their Japanese? What do you think makes a good Japanese student? What kind of classmates made your learning experience better? Would you like to share an example of someone that was a positiveve role model for you? What do you like about NGU? Why did you choose Nagoya Gakuin University's IJS program and what did you like about it? What would you have changed about it if you could have? What surprises did you experience? What were your favorite courses? What do you wish you had known about while you were studying at NGU that you know now? How has the campus changed? What did you want to accomplish by coming to NGU? What else do students need to learn aside from their Japanese while at NGU? 'Life in Japan Questions ' What was your life in the International Seminar House/Annex like? Can you share more about some of the activities you did outside of class while at NGU? Can you share a resource you used, whether it was a book, textbook, novel, video, website, etc, that made a difference in your Japanese education? How about one that made a difference in your daily life in Japan? Who else should current students talk to for help? How did you make friends with the Japanese students while at NGU? If you had it to do all over again, what would you do differently? What do you like about living in Nagoya? What are your favourite restaurants in the neighbourhood or around Nagoya? What might you say to a prospective student to get them interested in studying in Nagoya? Were you part of any other communities while living in Nagoya? Examples: Clubs, circles, meet-ups, groups, church, etc. Is there anything in particular that you'd like to tell present, future or past exchange students at NGU?